


Puzzle

by Eidth



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidth/pseuds/Eidth
Summary: 五稜结人站在走廊上，关门的咔嚓声让他从沉思中回过神来，胸口发慌，太阳穴剧烈鼓动。今天是个大晴天，耀眼的阳光被锁在一步之外，穿堂而过的风带着一丝古旧的气息，吹散了额头沁出的细密冷汗。结人猛地打了个颤，觉得这一切都很不对劲：这个世界就在刚才，好像是哪里出了差错。
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 1





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> writer：夜山鬼
> 
> （我是帮忙代发a03的，觉得不方便的小伙伴可以移步lof的结航tag鸭）（对不起，迟到的521贺文）
> 
> （百八十有私设，⚠️注意避雷哦）

五稜结人站在走廊上，关门的咔嚓声让他从沉思中回过神来，胸口发慌，太阳穴剧烈鼓动。今天是个大晴天，耀眼的阳光被锁在一步之外，穿堂而过的风带着一丝古旧的气息，吹散了额头沁出的细密冷汗。结人猛地打了个颤，觉得这一切都很不对劲：这个世界就在刚才，好像是哪里出了差错。

结人掂了掂左手的琴盒，有好好的拿着吉他，插在大衣口袋中的右手也摸到了钥匙和卡，尽管心头空荡荡的充满不安定，但不管怎么说，都已经到了不得不出发的时候了。今天一天的行程排得很满，如果可以的话，真不想以这样的情况开始新的一天，结人心里念道，伸手拍了拍自己的脸，要快点找回自己原本的状态。

穿过走廊，是每日必经的石制楼梯，漆皮有一点脱落，还能看到近几天暴雨冲刷的痕迹和积水。往常的结人总会三步并作两步地跳下楼梯，做出帅气的落地姿势，但是今天，结人没有这样的心情，不如说是微妙地感到了危险，因为没效率的下楼方式而滑倒导致工作取消，难免也太糟糕了，不、说不定正好呢。结人摇了摇头驱赶这些天马行空的想法，缓慢又稳重地下了楼梯，小跑着去赶电车。飞溅而起的水珠落在身后，在结人回头望向自家窗户的一瞬间，闪烁出了彩虹的颜色。

这节车厢的人并不多，几个沉默的上班族，还有三五个聚在一起小声交谈的年轻人，结人甚至看到了一个奋笔疾书的高中生。配合今日的好天气，这应该是难得的闲适时间，但结人却感觉到了一股奇怪的违和感，仿佛自己是与这个世界偶然交错时投过匆匆一瞥的时之旅人。和往常一样，结人站在车厢的中央，收回自己无所适从的视线，看到了漆黑的玻璃窗上映出的自己。奇怪，平常的自己会把目光放在哪里呢？电车从隧道中呼啸而出，明亮的风景刺痛了双眼，激出了泪水，朦胧的视线中，结人看到了广阔的海岸线和展翅到极致的海鸥。大概，结人想，自己一直看着的都是这样的风景吧，不过是属于自己的世界的风景。

结人揉着眼睛坐在了座位上，将琴盒放在自己脚边，掏出手机确认时间。离集合时间还有一个小时，电车只需要用去半小时，是常去的live house，离车站也很近。时间充裕，轻车熟路，看来幸运女神终于醒过来了。

这么想的自己真是个笨蛋！狂奔的结人简直想回到十分钟前揍醒那个莫名自信的自己，那样就不会坐过站了！还有二十分钟，跑得快一点应该可以赶上吧。“啊啊啊——，可恶，作为Leader也太失职了！”暂且稍微抒发了一下心中的郁结，结人边跑便怀疑自己，明明熟悉得不能再熟悉的路，为什么今天就忘记下车了呢。

函馆的夏天气温并不算高，结人焦急的心情不断蒸腾，却被明媚的阳光逐渐抹除。痛快淋漓的的汗珠和坚定不移的目标让结人暂时忽视了心中的不安，不努力向前可不行啊，毕竟大家都在等着我呢。

“哈......啊！累死了！”仍然迟到了一分钟的结人正摊在椅子上大喘气，风衣随手扔在一边的沙发上，毛巾搭在脸上遮住了呆滞的视线和外界的灯光。一旁万浬和莲在叽叽喳喳讨论最新的特摄剧，凛生也时而冷静地附和几句。终于缓过来地结人在下一秒也加入了三人的对话，绘声绘色描述了自己早上的经历。

“结人......真是辛苦。”

“哈哈哈，结人一个人果然不行啊。”

“不如下次去接你吧。”

“不不不，偶然情况而——”

“Argonavis，准备好了吗，采访要开始了哦。”工作人员推门进来宣告了上午工作的开始。

“那么，最后的采访问题！”一上午的采访终于步入尾声，结人终于可以稍微放松一下十二分紧绷的神经，前思后想做到回答滴水不漏实在是太难为自己了。

“什么什么？”露出了可爱的笑容的万浬对于这种能够提高知名度的商业采访向来是热情最为高涨的。

“Argonavis的各位口袋内容大揭秘！”

结人下意识地将手伸进裤子口袋，意料之外的摸到了一个软软的塑料质感的小方块。

“咦？这是，化掉的巧克力？”结人两根指头微微用力捏了捏手中温热的巧克力，意外地手感很不错，就好像腰侧柔软的触感。

“啊，没错没错，用来补充采访消耗的脑力嘛。”结人笑着补充道。

“那么，真的十分感谢Argonavis的四位能在今天接受我们的采访！毕竟前几天下了那么大的雨，各位还仍然坚持室外Live，真是很不容易呢。”和工作人员相互道别后，四人在旁边的拉面馆吃了便饭，又回到录音室练习了新曲。每人都畅快地展现自己的技术，结人也全身心投入其中，尽力将怪异的感觉抛在脑后。新曲的编曲，大家都有很多想法，一遍一遍的合奏、修改，却总也达不到心中的目标，现在只能暂时休息。

“——啊！爽到！”结人一口气干掉半瓶Nappolin，碳酸在舌尖炸开，清凉的感觉带走浮躁的情绪。

“结人，发出了我父亲喝酒之后的叫声。”莲目瞪口呆地看着碳酸饮料逐渐消失。

万浬随手敲了个鼓花，跟着节奏嚷嚷道，“喂喂喂，这都五瓶了，真的没问题吗。”

“不过也差不多了，该收拾收拾结束了。”

“诶？这么快？怎么会。”扔下手中空瓶的结人扶正吉他按上和弦，明明编曲才完成了不到一半。

凛生按亮一旁的手机，“现在已经五点了哦，我们租借的时间也快到了。”

“这样啊......”结人歪了歪头，今天还真是不幸啊。

“对了，五稜，这些是带给你的。”凛生从一旁凳子上拿出一个包装精美的菊花亭点心礼盒，万浬和莲拿出一起制作的牛奶布丁一同递给了结人，“要好好带回家哦。”

顺路又去买了巧克力的结人，两手沉甸甸地走在回家的路上。夕阳余晖散发着最后一点热度，将归家之人的身影拉的长长的。三三两两的路人擦肩而过，放学途中的少年少女笑声爽朗，仿佛是在庆祝久违的好天气。走到楼下时，洁白的弦月已经挂上天空，想必再过一会，就能看到绚烂的繁星吧。路灯“啪”的一声跳亮，结人下意识眯起眼睛，借着亮光跨上楼梯，艰难的打开了房门。

“我回来了。”

“......”

啊，哪里出错了呢。

厨房里传来了叮叮当当的锅碗碰撞声，归于寂静后，熟悉的趿拉着拖鞋的脚步声匆匆响起，一颗红色的可爱的脑袋从门框那边探了出来，像是误入仙境的小兔子一般突然出现了结人面前。

“......”的场航海嘴唇翕动，但因发烧而嘶哑疼痛的喉咙不允许他发出如往日般温润敦厚的声音。

结人虽未曾接触过唇语，但仍是毫无障碍的接受了航海想要传达的信息，这是曾听过说过成百上千遍地话语。

欢迎回来，阿结。

结人终于露出了今天第一个，全然放松的安心的笑容，回想这一天的经历，甚至让他有些鼻酸。

“啊，我回来了，航海。”

谜题已被解开，拼图已经完成。

521纪念番外：

“航海，身体怎么样了，今早上我出门的时候看你睡得很沉。”

“是吗？那就好。”

“今天？航海不在感觉怪怪的。”

“没办法嘛，航海的身体不允许，工作又不能延期..”

“好啦好啦。航海是做了晚饭吗？什么什么，我看看。”

“航海好久没亲自下厨了，好期待啊...”

“......啊，火锅啊。”


End file.
